What Friends are For
by TheDarkLadyOfSlytherclaw
Summary: What if when Snape found Lily's dead body instead of crying over her he took the crying baby and runs away. What would the Wizarding World do when they think that both Harry and Voldemort died that night?Based off of one of Snape's memories in HP7part 2
1. Prologue

**Summery: **What if when Snape found Lily's dead body instead of crying over her he took the crying baby and runs away. What would the Wizarding World do when they think that both Harry and Voldemort died that night? Harry Potter goes to Durmstrang as Evan Prince. Based off of one of Snape's memories in HP7part 2. Slash

**Pairing/s:** EP (HP)/(idk the gender yet) OC (for now),NM/SS/LM, DM/FemOC/BZ,

**Warnings:** Father/Mentor! Snape, Brotherly Draco, Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Durmstrang! Dark! Harry. Slash, Threesome, and more.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and Harry wouldn't be Dumbledore's man he'd be independent and smart. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin.  
><em>Dream<em>

'_Thoughts'_

_**Prologue:**_

Severus Snape walked into the Potters house in Godric's Hollow. He had seen James's lifeless corpse outside the door; he ran up the stairs and saw Lily's beautiful read hair on the floor polling around her lifeless face. He ran over to her wrapping his arms around her torso. She was dead, he sat there holding her until her heard a small whimper. His head shot to the crib where the little baby staring at him with those bright green eyes. With Lily's eyes. Snape stood up and walked over to the baby picking him up gently. This was Lily's son, the boy Lily had died for. If he left him here there was no doubt Dumbledore would send him to Lily's bitch of a sister. This was Lily's son, in looks he may seem like his childhood bully, but he was Lily's child. Harry looked up at Severus his eyes filled with so much trust, Severus apparated straight to his house on Spinner's End.

"Twinky," Snape called.

"Yes Master," a house spoke walking out of the kitchen.

"Take care of this child; do not let the wards down for anyone," Snape informed the small elf walking into the Floo.

**Hogwarts Castles, Headmaster's Office**

Severus walked into Dumbledore's office, to see the headmaster was sitting with a very mournful look. Severus took the seat across from him trying to look as impassive as he could. But it was easier said then don't, this man had promise to protect Lily and her son but he had failed one, Severus wasn't going to let that happen again, not with Lily's son. Dumbledore looked up at the young man his eyes lost the twinkle they had always had and sighed.

"Severus my dear boy, I'm sorry to tell you Lily died this evening."

"You promised you'd protect her. I spied for you because you said that you would protect LILY. I risked my life for you." Severus bellowed.

"They put their trust in the wrong man," Dumbledore said.

"Then I have no reason to be here the Dark Lord is dead and so is she. She was my best FRIEND the only person that knew me aside from Lucius and now she's gone." Snape said tears falling from his eyes.

"Severus you must stay, the Dark Lord will return," Dumbledore tried to convince him.

"What is here for me, Lily is dead. My Lord is gone. I am not going to stay here," Snape said angrily.

"Lily's son he lives," Dumbledore spoke.

"What? I heard nothing about him living," Snape said mocking shock.

"There was no body found, I believe one of his men took Harry. I need your help to find him," Dumbledore said sadly.

"No, I can't do that I'm done risking my life. Lily would want this, she'd want me to move on and stop live pondering after her," Snape said walking over to the fireplace.

"Severus please, Lily would want you to find her son," Dumbledore plead.

"I knew her better then anyone. Snape House, Spinners End" Snape said stepping into the fireplace and disappearing behind green flames.

**Snape House, Spinners End**

Snape stepped out of the fire place and looked hurriedly around, Harry was asleep on the couch and Twinky was fixing up. Snape ran to the attic and grabbed a few old potions journals he had written and some old photos of Lily. Severus walked back down the stairs slowly. This is what had to be done; so he walked over to his elf and finally spoke:

"Twinky, go to Prince Manor I will you soon," Snape order the house elf nod and disappeared with a POP.

Severus knew the wards on this place wouldn't hold up if Dumbledore wanted him. But the wards around Prince Manor were ancient; they would de nearly impossible to break. He had been staying here at his fathers house on Spinners End to feel closer to the person he loved, to his best friend. But seeing that he was the sole heir to all the Prince real-estate and Vaults he could have taking the money and gone into hiding a long time ago. There were only 2 people in the world who could find him, his two best friends Lucius and Narcissa. If they did find him, with the Potter child what would they think;_ that I'm a love crazed kidnapper._ Snape took the infant into his arms and disapparated

**Prince Manor, Italy**

Severus had Twinky put Harry in the old nursery upon arrival. Severus had to find a potion safe for an infant that he could past Lily's son off as someone else's son. He couldn't find anything but blood adoption which was out of the question. He could not take this child like that, as much as he was Lily's son he was also Potter's son. Three hours of researching it came up blank, Twinky had to force him into bed. Severus laid his on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep;

_Severus was at the old park where he had met Lily. He felt safe and at home has he sat in the grass._

"_Sevvie?" a soft voice spoke._

"_Lily, What are you doing here? I haven't dreamed of you in years" Severus admitted._

"_I came to thank you. For taking my Harry," Lily smiled taking the seat next to him._

"_I'd do any thing for you Lily. That's what best friends do," Severus smiled._

"_You loved me. I am so sorry I didn't notice before" Lily said mournfully._

"_It wouldn't have made a difference," Severus said trying to make her smile._

"_You should have told me, Severus I liked you. But I never made a move because I thought you figured it out and didn't want anyone else," Lily said sadly._

"_What are you talking about," Severus said confused._

"_About Lucius, he quarter Veela" Lily tried to explain._

"_I know, he is my best friend," Severus said still confused._

"_If Lucius hasn't told you then you're not ready," Lily said. _

"_Okay, What about Harry? I can't raise him looking like a mini James Potter," Severus sighed._

"_Sev you know the answer Blood adoption is the only way to assure Dumbledore can't take him away."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_You must do this for me please. Dumbledore wants to put Harry against Voldemort. Please Sevvie" Lily begged._

"_Fine,"_

"_Goodbye Sev" Lily said kissing Severus's cheek._

Severus sat up in his bed thinking over the dream, he needed a friend. He needed Lucius, so he walked over to the fireplace and floo called Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy's face appeared in the emerald flames a small smile relief all over is face.

"Severus I was worried, we heard about the Potters, and I thought you did something stupid," Lucius said smoothly.

"I did can you come here," Severus said backing away from the flame.

A second later Lucius came walking out of the fireplace. Severus stared that him for a minute thinking about what Lily said, he would question his friend later. Severus grabbed Lucius's wrist and pulled him into the nursery they walked over to the crib and he heard Lucius gasped.

"Severus is that Harry Potter," Lucius asked.

"Yes, I got to the House before the Muggles and the Order. I took him," Severus explained.

"I see and what do you plan to do with the 'Chosen One'" Lucius asked.

"I'm going to blood adopt him and raise him," Severus said.

"Severus you cannot raise a child alone," Lucius said incredulously.

"Will you help me," Severus said looking away.

"Of course," Lucius said like he was unable to say no.

Severus and Lucius walk down to the Lab, Lucius notice the dark haired man acting a little weird.

"Is there something wrong you seem distracted? Not in the sad way like you need you say something," Lucius asked.

"Is there something you're not telling me," Severus said beginning the potion.

"What to you mean," Lucius asked confused.

"Something that you don't think I'm ready to know," Severus looking at his closest friends.

Lucius's eyes widen and he gaped at the potions master.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Male Veelas have two mates, one male and one female" Lucius said looking away.

"Why couldn't you have just told me that before," Severus said then looked at Lucius and the Lily had said earlier in his dreams flashed into his mind _'I thought you figured it out and didn't want anyone else'_.

"I'm your male mate, how do you know" Severus scolded.

"Severus please, I know because you're the only male I've ever wanted. But I knew I couldn't tell you until you gotten over Lily. But you never did," Lucius tried to reason.

"You could have told me,"

Lucius grabbed the back of Snape's neck and their lips crashed together. Severus melted into the kiss letting Lucius dominate him; he had been kissed before but nothing like this. Severus pulled Lucius closer to him gripping into is robes. Lucius pulled away slowly smirking at the younger man.

"Shut up Malfoy and help me with this potion," Snape scowled.

"Anything for you…My love,"

"Idiot,"

"He will need a new name,"

"Evan after Lily, I guess and maybe Aries or perhaps Nicklaus."

"Evan Aries Snape?"

"No, Evan Aries Prince,"

"How very pureblood of you,"

"You, Cissy, and Draco should come live with me here."

"Why?"

"The Dark Lord is gone and you where his top Death Eater they will be looking for you,"

"That is the only reason,"

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked walking over to Lucius and kissing him softly on his neck then biting down.

* * *

><p>This is my first fic so please Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summery: **What if when Snape found Lily's dead body instead of crying over her he took the crying baby and runs away. What would the Wizarding World do when they think that both Harry and Voldemort died that night? Harry Potter goes to Durmstrang as Evan Prince. Based off of one of Snape's memories in HP7part 2. Slash

**Pairing/s:** EP (HP)/(idk the gender yet, or if it will be OC of an other character.**Poll on Profile**),NM/SS/LM, DM/HG/BZ,

**Warnings:** Father/Mentor! Snape, Brotherly Draco, Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Durmstrang! Dark! Harry. Slash, Threesome, and more.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and Harry wouldn't be Dumbledore's man he'd be independent and smart. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin.

**A/n- Ginny will not be with Evan( Harry). Ginny is a star-struck Harry Potter fan I only like her with Colin because he's a star-struck fan and proud of it. These are some of the characters that Evan (Harry) may end up with-**

**Dark!Fem OC**

**Dark!male OC**

**Viktor Krum(because his in Durmstrang and hot)**

**(Comment on which one you'd like to see Harry/Evan with)**  
><em>Dream<em>

'_Thoughts'_

_**Chapter One: Trials and Evan Prince**_

It had been two weeks since Lily's death; Severus had spent it mostly on the potion for Harry. Harry was surprisingly well-behaved and unusually quiet for a boy his age. Severus had also choose to not go to his best friend for help after finding out he was one of Lucius's mate he needed time to think. Severus barely ate between the potion and thinking about what to do with Lucius and Narcissa, if Twinky wasn't forcing him to eat he mostly would have pasted out. The potion was nearly done all it need was his blood. Staring at the potion, he sighed this was the only way, and he added three small droplets of blood. Then added the potion is to Harry's cup and walked up to the nursery. Harry sat there playing with his blocks, Twinky not that far watching him. When Severus looked down at the small boy reaching out with its weak arms, and smiled at the dark haired man. _What did it want?_

"He wants you to hold him, Master" Twinky said looking at them.

Severus reached down and picked up the boy. As much as Severus tried not to he fall in love with this infant not romantic but a deeper love the love a father (not his father of course) felt for at son, a bond Severus had always wanted. Severus knew in this moment that he was doing the right thing. He gently placed the cup to Harry's lips and watched Harry drink every last drop of the potion. Severus walked over to the crib laying Harry down.

"Good night Little Prince" Severus said placing a small kiss on the infants head.

Severus finally had one of the problems dealt with, now he had to figure of what to do about Lucius. He knew he couldn't live with out Lucius, so cutting him out of his life was out of the question; Lucius had been there for him ever since he started at Hogwarts. Lucius protected him from the worst of James and Sirius's pranks and had gotten him into the Inner Circle ever thought he was only 18. Then there was the fact at Lucius wouldn't want thing to go back to normal, so being best friend was out too. But being his lover was way too much for him to handle right now; he had never been with anyone ever. Yes he had kissed a few people, made-out with only two, but sex… he had never, not even once thought about sex with anyone not even his Lily. But when Lucius had kissed him that was all he could; Lucius's body press against his. I mean he was only twenty –one so it wasn't like he was a forty year old virgin. Severus laid on his bed staring into the darkness tomorrow will be better.

* * *

><p>Severus woke up looking into to warm blue eyes, he groaned sitting up looking at his best friend's beautiful wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. This wasn't the first time he had noticed how mind-blowing the women was but this was the first time he slowly took it all in. Narcissa smirked noticing the dark haired man checking her out.<p>

"How did you get in," Severus glared at her smirk.

"You keyed me, summer of 7th year," Narcissa smiled.

"Oh, Why are you here," Severus asked.

"Lucius was arrested; I don't want to wait alone. Plus we will be living here soon," Narcissa said sitting on the bed next to Severus. Severus knew that before all Death Eater are put on trail they have to be checked for signs of Curses. Which Lucius had Cruico and Impero being on the top, Lucius was the Dark Lord's second hand and had to learn to take those spells at a very young age.

"Severus they will call you a lot of Death Eaters have named you as a member of the inner circle," Narcissa said worry all over her face.

"Ahh, I am aware of that. I have a plan, where is Draco," Severus asked noticing his godson was no where to be seen.

"He's in the nursery with Twinky and Evan. He's beautiful Severus, you did a great job." Narcissa smiled.

_Evan? Harry? No Harry was Evan now_, Severus thought standing up with Narcissa and made their way to the nursery. Severus peeked into the nursery to see Draco playing with a small black haired boy. Severus stared in amazement at boy, Evan still had Lily's eyes but the green was much darker then Lily's green, his hair lay down unlike James, but overall he looked a lot Severus. Severus smiled to himself no one would know this was Harry Potter of course if you stared at Evan long enough you could see some small traces of James and Lily.(**From now on Harry will be Evan)**

"Little Prince" Severus said bending down next to the boy.

Evan smiled up at the man and wrapped his arms around the man. Narcissa smiled watching she had never seen Severus let down his walks so easy not even with Lucius. Severus stood up with the boy safely in his arms. This boy was his son now and he would protect what is his. But Lucius was his and Lucius needed him _'Why am I here again'._

"We need to go help Lucius. Can you dress Evan,"

* * *

><p>Severus walked into the Ministry of Magic's Court room Evan protected in his arms. Upon seeing him many Aurors tried to arrest him, only to find themselves stopped by Albus Dumbledore. Severus repressed a sneer walking over to him.<p>

"Severus my dear boy what brings you here," Albus smiled.

"I came to see Lucius, his wife and son are worried," Severus sighed.

"I am aware, who is this lovely young man," Dumbledore said looking at the boy who was now hiding his face in Severus robes.

"This is my son Evan, his mother was killed two mothers ago," Severus lied with ease.

"Son? I hadn't seen you in a relationship well ever."

"Headmaster you don't need to be in a relationship to shag. Plus I only found of about him two months ago when I found him on my doorstep," Severus sneered.

"Ahh and is this the real reason you quit," Dumbledore asked thoughtfully.

"Yes my son needs me, I'd like to help but my son is all I care about now. If Lucius feels even half or what I feel for Evan I need to help him," Severus said.

"Well have no fear, Lucius showed large signs of the Imperius Curse" Dumbledore explained.

"And what about me when will my trial be," Severus asked.

"I've had you cleared of all charges. But I need a promise Severus that when the dark lord returns you'll come back to the light and help us."

"You mean be a spy," Severus growled.

"Yes, will you?"

Severus nodded. I was a lie but it was necessary Dumbledore think he wasn't ever going to go back to Voldemort. But the future and if he was with the light or with the dark rested on Evan and where Evan felt they belonged

"So, when was this handsome boy born," Dumbledore asked.

"July 29," Severus said looking over his Lucius smirking at him.

"Hello Severus, Headmaster Dumbledore" Lucius said walking to Severus's side.

"Lucius, Draco and Narcissa are waiting for us" Severus said looking at Lucius who just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>An sorry its short I'll try to make the next chapter longer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summery: **What if when Snape found Lily's dead body instead of crying over her he took the crying baby and runs away. What would the Wizarding World do when they think that both Harry and Voldemort died that night? Harry Potter goes to Durmstrang as Evan Prince. Based off of one of Snape's memories in HP7part 2. Slash

**Pairing/s:** EP (HP)/Dark male OC, NM/SS/LM, DM/HG/BZ, VK(Krum is going to be Harry's older brotherly Type preson)/Dark female OC(because they both lost in the poll)

**Warnings:** Father/Mentor! Snape, Brotherly Draco, Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Durmstrang! Dark! Harry. Slash, Threesome, and more.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and Harry wouldn't be Dumbledore's man he'd be independent and smart. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin.

**BETA NEEDED!**

**A/n- **Weasley Fans since Evan isn't going to Hogwarts so he will not meet Ron, Ginny, and the Twins until some time later. But Bill will  
><em>Dream<em>

'Thoughts'

Main OC-

**Nikolaus Desmund-** He has short dark brown hair almost black, a strange violet colored eyes, and pale skin. He is a year older then Evan and one of his closets friends. Nick is a pure-blood though he never met is father. He is very sarcasm and snarky.

**Catherina Romanov-** She has blood red hair and deep brown eyes. She's a half-blood and three years older then Evan. She's a really nice, positive, kind, and very intelligent. But she is also short-tempered and serious a times.

**Anastasia Blishwick - **Long, Brown thigh length hair and periwinkle eyes. She is the same age as Evan. She's a pure-blood from England. She is highly-intelligent, shy, and soft spoken.

**Chapter Two: Enters Viktor Krum and Hogwarts vs Durmstrang **

The Past six years for Severus Snape had been simple amazing. He had watched the small baby turn into this intelligent young child. His relationship with Lucius and Narcissa was always a little rock but it was amazing in it own way. Draco and Evan got along most of the time but really you could not have found two more different kids. Draco is quite intelligent and quick-witted but something he was also a little arrogant and Evan on the other hand is an extremely intelligent, brave, and selfless child who loved to help people. They fought like brothers most of the time over small things like Evan only like one of Draco's friends and Draco riding Evan's new broom and so on. Today Draco and Evan where fighting over Draco's friends Vincent and Gregory.

"Why would you thing I'd want to hang out with Crabbe and Goyle," Evan growled.

"What wrong with friends," Draco snapped.

"They are idiots they can't even read, and you and Parkinson ditched me," Evan yelled.

"Pansy wanted to see me fly," Draco yelled.

"I wish my Dad had married Uncle Lucius. Then I would have such a jerk as a brother," Evan yelled walking into the living room.

"Evan," Severus exclaimed seeing the hurt in Lucius's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Evan walking into the Prince Library.

Severus followed the boy and watched as grabbed a book. Evan grabbed a book on Ancient languages. Prince Library was the only place in the house the three Malfoys could not enter only a person with Prince Blood could.

"I think you hurt Lucius," Severus said sitting next to him.

"I didn't mean too. I just wanted to hurt Draco," Evan said sadly.

"What did he do now," Severus asked wrapping his arms around his son.

"What he always does he bragged to Parkinson about his flying then ditched me with his two idiot friends," Evan said rolling his eyes.

"Well I made the healing potions for Mrs. Krum, would you like to come," Severus asked.

"Sure, did Mrs. Krum ask me to come," Evan asked closing his book.

"Yes, her husband and son just got home. She thinks you would a good friend for him."

* * *

><p>Evan had met Rebekah Krum nee Voltaire a little over a week ago when she came to Severus for several healing potions. The Bulgarian Beauty took a liking to Evan's charming personality and sweetness. She had beautiful long dark hair and cooling brown.<p>

"Velcome back Severus and Evan. I vould like you to meet my husband Demetri and our son Viktor," Rebekah said.

"Viktor vill you take Evan yard vith your friendz. Ve vill be in the dinning hall having tea," Mrs. Krum smiled leading the two men away.

"Vell Evan mother thinks you and I vill be good friendz. My other friendz are here it iz like a velcome back party," Viktor explained.

"Yes your mother told me you and your father went to Romania," Evan said in an interested tone.

"It iz true father worked vith the Dragons before I vas born. Ve vhere gone for veeks,"

Viktor lead Evan to a large library where three others two females and one male. Viktor lead him to two empty sits next. The girl with the blood red hair was the first to introduce herself;

"Hi, I am Catherina Romanov, I'm Viktor's neighbor."

"Hello Catherina, I'm Evan Prince." Evan smiled shaking her hand.

"Evan zis iz my friend Nikolaus Desmund and Anastasia Blishwick zhey are also English vhile Nikolaus is Italian," Viktor said pointing to each person.

"So Evan vhat bring here," Catherina asked.

"My dad and Viktor's mother thinks me and him would make good friends." Evan tried to explain.

"Zat is true, mother zaid zat you are vitty and charming. Zhe zays zat you play zeeker," Viktor smiled.

"I do, Dad told me that I'm fast and fearless on a broom," Evan said proudly.

"Zat iz vat my mother and father tells me," Viktor nodded.

"So how old are you Evan," Nikolaus asked.

"Seven."

"I'm eight, Ana is seven too, and Viktor and Catherina are both eleven. You seem interesting, why would a handsome guy like yourself friends," Nikolaus said smirking when he saw Evan blushing.

"Well I hang out with my step-brothers friends. Most of them are idiots aside from Blaise I don't really like them," Evan said nervously.

"Blaise Zabini," Anastasia said shyly.

"Yes, you know him," Evan smiled kindly at her.

"Well yes, He is very intelligent and kind. My Father knew his mother," Anastasia said softly.

"Yes so what school are you going to," Evan asked.

"Catherina and I start Durmstrang after ze summer," Viktor announced.

"I will be attending Durmstrang too," Nikolaus added.

"I don't know mother wants me a Beauxbatons she thinks a I'm not a good Lady and Father wants me a Hogwarts. I want to go to Durmstrang with my friends," Ana explained sadly.

"Where are you going Evan," Nikolaus asked.

"Dad wants to home school me. My mum died in the war and she was his best friend. He likes to keep me close. My step-mother wants to keep me close so that means Hogwarts and my stap-father want me and my brother at Durmstrang. He says that Hogwarts is a disgrace ever since Dumbledore took charge as the Headmaster. That they had dropped many good classes like Healing Arts, Occlumency, Elemental Magic, and Swordsmanship," Evan explained.

"Hogwarts doesn't offer Elemental Magic," Ana exclaimed.

"Nope, I want to go to Durmstrang. Dad thinks it's dangerous but I really need to make friends and I can't stand only being around my step-brother," Evan shook his head.

"Evan vhat are you doing tomorrov," Viktor asked.

"Potions work with my dad, why" Evan said hopefully.

"Vell ve are going zhopping for Durmstrang vould you like come," Viktor asked.

"Sure," Evan smiled.

Evan spent the rest of the day talking to his new friends and learned a lot about is new friends. Like Anastasia grew up being neglected by both of her parents because they spent more time fighting then paying her any mind, instead, the house elves took care of her. That Nikolaus is the only child of a Healer mother and that he never met his father as her mother claims they she was young and stupid and that she believes his father is dead. Catherina is the middle child of three kids and that she and Viktor had been friend since they were five. Evan told them about his Uncle Lucius being a half veela and his Dad being his male mate and how they had got married when he was three.

"Well do you like your step-parents," Ana asked softly.

"I love them, its just sometimes they just don't understand me like Dad does. Mostly Draco he's my best friend at time and my worst enemy at others."

"Evan time to go," Severus said walking into the room with Mrs. And Mr. Krum.

"Awe well Goodbye Viktor, Catherina, and Nikolaus I do hope to see you tomorrow. Ana I do hope to see you at Blaise's birthday party next week," Evan smiled standing up.

"Of course, Goodbye Evie," Ana smiled.

"Bye Vick, Cat, Ana, and you to Nick."

* * *

><p>Returning Home Evan had been in a very pleasant mood. He had hugged Lucius and gave is apologies which shocked nearly everyone.<p>

"Evan are you okay Dear? Should I call Twinky," Narcissa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can we talk," Evan asked.

"Sure about what," Severus said taking a sit next to Lucius.

"I want to go to Durmstrang," Evan said stare at the three.

Severus and Narcissa paled while Lucius beamed.

"Viktor told me about Durmstrang and I really like the classes. Their Base classes are Defense, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Spell-creation. They have way more Electives then both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons," Evan explained.

"I can teach you to create spells. We can teach you all that and more," Severus counted.

"I know you can Dad but… you said that the time you spent at Hogwarts made you how you are. Draco gets to go to Hogwarts and make friends with more people and bully Gryffindors and I don't. I want to go to Durmstrang please Daddy," Evan pouted looking up at his dad.

"No don't look at me like that at," Severus sneered.

"But Daddy," Evan said knowing his Dad was close to giving in. Evan knew his dad could never say no to when he looked at him that way. He knew if Dad gave in Aunt Cissi would give up.

"Evan you don't understand if anyone found out who you are they'd take you away from me," Severus said putting his hands Evans shoulders.

"Which is all the more reason to put me in Durmstrang, no light wizard or anyone who is with Dumbledore would be there," Evan protested.

"Okay, I'll owl Igor and tell him to add you're name to the list," Severus nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summery: **What if when Snape found Lily's dead body instead of crying over her he took the crying baby and runs away. What would the Wizarding World do when they think that both Harry and Voldemort died that night? Harry Potter goes to Durmstrang as Evan Prince. Based off of one of Snape's memories in HP7part 2. Slash

**Pairing/s:** EP (HP)/Dark male OC (Nikolaus Desmund), NM/SS/LM, DM/HG/BZ, VK/Dark female OC(Catherina Romanov),Dark female OC(Anastasia Blishwick**)/**OW(Oliver Wood)

**Warnings:** Father/Mentor! Snape, Brotherly Draco, Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Durmstrang! Dark! Harry. Slash, Threesome, and more.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and Harry wouldn't be Dumbledore's man he'd be independent and smart. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin.

'_Thoughts'_

_Now Beta'd by Makurayami Ookami  
><em>

**Chapter Three: Summer Before**

Three more years passed in the Prince/Malfoy household andthose years brought even more happiness for the family. Narcissa Prince-Malfoy was now pregnant with both Lucius and Severus child and they where all overjoyed. Draco and Evan got along a little better since Evan had found his own group of friends. Evan had become very close friends withAnathat he spent most of his time waiting for letters to talk to her. Luckily for the other members of the Prince/Malfoy family the other three members of Evans gang would be home today. Viktor Krum had declared himself Evan's older brother. But of all the people Evan had grown close to, he had grown closest to Nikolaus Desmund. Evan had spent most of his time when he wasn't training or flying with Viktor, talking and joking with Nikolaus. Last year when both Nikolaus and Viktor went to Durmstrang Evan had been very upset.

Severus and Evan apparated to the Wizarding Station in Saint Petersburg and were currently surrounded by a sea of children running into their parents arms. Nikolaus's mother had to work so they were there to pick him up.

"Dad, do you see them," Evan said bouncing in excitement.

"No, I'm sure will be seeing them soon," Severus said nodding.

Evan was looking through the crowd and he had already caught sight of Catherina and Viktor.

Once they spotted him they both ran full speed to the boy.

"Evan, look at you," Catherina cooed.

"Where is Nick," Evan asked looking around.

"Talking to zat girl… Cat vat vas her name," Viktor said look at Catherina.

"I zink zat her name is Alexandra Rosier,"Catherina nodded.

"Oh,congratulations on ze baby Lord Prince," Viktor smiled.

"Thank you Viktor, I will tell my wife you send your congratulations."

Evan felt his insides twisted when he saw Nikolaus walking towards them with an attractive girl around 11 or 12 but he quicklyshrugged off the feeling of jealousy. Alexandra and Nikolaus parted ways as Nick made his way over. Nikolaus smirked in amusement as he noticed Evan staring at him.

"Hello, Lord Prince," Nick said purposely ignoring Evan.

"Hello Nikolaus," Severus nodded.

"Hello Raven. Did you miss me dreadfully," Nikolaus said with a smirk, his violet eyes dancing with amusement as he saw Evan's cheeks redden.

"Yes," Evan said bluntly ignoring the growing embarrassment.

"Aren't you a bit bold now?"Nikolaus grinned.

Evan's redden cheeks betrayed his confident tone and everyone knew it. Nikolaus's bright violet eyes sparkled with amusement as Evan embraced him. Evan buried his head into the older boy's chest taking in his natural scents of sage and peppermint. Nick let out a soft chuckle;

"I missed you too, Raven."

Evan sighed, and turned his gaze, his green eyes meeting the beautifulviolet eye looking down on him. Severus said his goodbyes to Catherina, Viktor, and his family and placed his hand on their shoulders and disapparated.

As soon as they entered Prince Manor Evan grabbed Nikolaus's arm and pulled him away. Evan ledNikolaus out to the garden. The garden had one beautiful oval table decorated with a maroon and sliver table cloth and different shaped cupcakes.

"Awe Raven did you do this for me," Nick smirked voice full of sarcasm.

"You're an ass," Evan glared.

"Would you two stop having eye sex," Anastasia smirked walking out into the garden with Viktor and Catherina.

"Vhy didn't you vait," Catherina asked.

"Vell zey vaited to have eye zex," Viktor said in amusement.

"Viktor," Evan exclaimed glaring at his best friend.

"Vhat? Oh I am zorry Evan," Viktor smirked.

"Okay so look vhat I got from mother," Catherina smirked pulling out a Truth or Sphere.

Truth or Sphere was a common game amongst pure blood preteens and teens. The game was basically like Muggle 21 questions, except if you tell a lie the Sphere punishes you by telling the circle one of your most embarrassing thoughts. The Sphere would turn colors for what kind of embarrassing thought it was; pink was a love thought, green was a body related thought, and red for a family related thought.

"Oh, let's play. Everyone hand on the Sphere," Ana exclaimed and they did and recited the inscription.

"_**We swear to tell the truth, and suffer the pain if I lie."**_

"Evan, you're the youngest so you are first," Nick smirked.

Evan took the sphere into his hands as they all took a seat around the table.

"Evan, vat is you're biggest Fear," Catherina asked.

"Umm… well… I guess it would be…people finding out about my dad and taking me away," Evan said nervously and sighed in relief the Sphere stayed clear and he handed it to Ana.

"Ana, vhat iz it like living vith your parents," Viktor asked.

"Like living with two children who can't look past their own problems to notice they have an unhappy child," Ana said with a sneer but giggled when the Sphere stayed clear. Nikolaus took the sphere smugly and smirked wickedly at Evan.

"What are the five most important things to you," Evan asked. He knew to others that would sound like a stupid girly question but if you knew Nick like the people is this room did, you would understand. Nick never showed his true emotions, he hid them under heavy sarcasm and dark humor.

"Five… My familiar Oma, Four… My Family, Three… my Friends, Two… My mom, One… E… Myself," Nikolaus said his truthful tone turn Sphere stayed clear until the last part when it turned a light shade of green and Nikolaus's voice came out.

'_Damn, I'm a sexy beast. Look at me all the girls and guys want this."_

The room burst into laughter, even Nick was laughing at how stupid he sounded.

"Oh yeah, Nicky you are a Sexy beast," Ana giggled.

"I'm aware of that Anastasia," Nick smirked and handed the Sphere to Viktor.

"Okay so Viktor so what was your first kiss like,"Anastasia asked curiously. Nick grinned over at Evan, they both knew that Viktor's first kiss was with a 16 year boy when he was 12 and was rather creepy.

"Horrifying," Viktor shrugged handing the clear Sphere to Evan. Nikolaus smirked at Evan his eyes glinting with amusement as Evan groaned.

"Evan, my dear, sweet Raven,"Nikolaus smirk his eyes dancing in amusement as Evan groaned. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"Nobody!" said Evan quickly before thinking. His face turned beet-red when he noticed the Sphere turn a light pink.

'_Nick smells really good. I wonder how he gets her hair to smell like __peppermint and not overpower his natural sage scent."_

Evan's whole face turned bright red as Nick grabbed a fistful of his shirt, held it to his nose, and breathed deeply. Anastasia stood up and leaned into Nick's hair and giggled at the peppermint scent reached her noise.

"Sage," Nikolaus said with at smirk.

"Your hair definitely smells like peppermint," Anastasia smiled.

"Ze real question is vhy vas ze color pink,"Catherina smirked.

"Only one question," Evan blurted out not noticing the Sphere turning a brighter shade of pink.

'_Gods Nick is gorgeous is that cobalt cobra t-shirt.'_

Nick's eyebrows quirked as he said, "I'm gorgeous?"

"Wankers! The lot of you," Evan sneered.

The room burst in to laughter, even Evan laughed this was going to be a great summer.


End file.
